


This Fractured Heart

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Murder Husbandry [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Can't spell tonight, Grief, Hurt, Loss, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post TWOTL, Rememberance, Valentine's Day, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: St Valentine's Day. Hannibal considers Will. Will remembers different kinds of love that he has known.A little tender and sad recollection of a lost friend. Sometimes the teacup is fixed but it's still broken.





	

Hannibal looks over at Will. He has been looking downcast for the last day or two. Sorrowful. It's surprising. The sad, bitter, resentful, Will Graham is almost entirely gone. But today? There is something bothering him.

'Will, is there anything I can do? You seem a little despondent. I thought we might go out tonight, for a meal? Would you like that?'

'What? Oh. I'm ok thanks. That's a nice idea. Could we do it tomorrow maybe. That'd be good. Thanks Hannibal.'

Will carries on reading a book on kintsukori that he picked up in an English Language bookshop in Kobe just a few days ago. He bought some urushi paste yesterday. Hannibal smiles slightly to himself, maybe Will is thinking about mending some teacups. If so it's a sweet gesture. Perhaps something in mind for Valentine's Day. It is celebrated twice in Japan, a day for women to give gifts and a day for men.

That night Will is quiet still. He kisses Hannibal with tenderness and gentle passion; holds Hannibal lightly and goes to sleep. Hannibal is mildly surprised. He can't remember when they didn't last have sex at the end of the day.

In the morning Will is gone for some time and Hannibal is a little concerned. He comes back still quiet. Reflective maybe. Hannibal frowns to himself. Hopefully they will have an enjoyable evening together, Hannibal has found a restaurant that looks acceptable and is celebrating Valentine's Day.

It's a lovely, enjoyable, intimate evening full of conversation, memory making, laughter, a good meal, and some entertaining Valentine themed decoration and effort by the staff of the restaurant. They are both amused. Back in the hotel their night is passionate and full of what Hannibal still considers to be the most breathtaking sex.

The next day is Valentine's Day proper. Hannibal has been restrained. Just some very nice cufflinks and a tie pin. As well as elaborate breakfast in bed. Will it turns out has for him a lovely yukata, and clearly prepared for breakfast sex. Hannibal is just a little surprised it's not a mended tea cup. 

After lunch Will says he is going for a walk. Back in an hour or so. Hannibal watches him depart with some surprise. He'd thought maybe they would do something together. He pauses. And then rises, pulls on an overcoat and follows Will out into the wet Kyoto afternoon.

Will walks for about ten minutes and then turns into grounds of the famous pagoda. It seems there's something of a Valentine's Day offering at one of the smaller shrines, like the padlocks on the bridge in Paris, or the lipstick kisses on Oscar Wilde's tomb, a spontaneous demonstration of love.

Will kneels down and places something on the ground and then rises and looks down at it. He puts something in the offering box and stands, head bowed, for a few minutes. Hannibal wonders if he is crying. 

After a short time has passed Will makes a shallow bow and walks away, hands stuffed into his pockets. Checking to make sure Will hasn't turned back, Hannibal kneels beside the shrine, and sees a small mended cup. Carefully he lifts it, the paste may not be quite dry. He sees that as well as the golden mend in the fracture Will has used gold ink to write a few lines.

"For Beverly, I never told you I loved you. I should have. It was Valentine's Day when I knew you loved me. When you sacrificed everything to save me. I still love you, I won't forget."

Hannibal replaces it carefully. Beverly Katz, it must be what, five years now? A worthy opponent. Possibly the only person he ever really truly regretted killing. He understands Will's heartfelt sorrow now, one of many conflicting emotions that love pulls out of us, shapes from us, can break or make of us. Has made Will.

His Will. With a heart full of love for Hannibal now, who has given up so much to be with him. Everything and everyone. And though he craves it all, covets it, Hannibal thinks that he won't begrudge the fractured piece that belongs to Beverly Katz.


End file.
